board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Pikachu vs (2)Kratos 2018
Ulti's Analysis I like Pikachu and Pokemon, so I'm okay with Pikachu winning here even though Kratos might be my favorite character in gaming at this point. Something about the guy being a bloodraged maniac maturing somewhat as he ages resonates with me, I dunno. I've always adored Kratos and love his games. God of War is one of the best series I've ever played, but there was no chance in hell Kratos was going to win this match even with God of War 2018 getting set to mop up 1398 Game of the Year awards. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps4/191627-god-of-war/reviews/166896 Even if Kratos had a prayer of winning, I have access to some metrics non-contributors don't. That review won me Review of the Month. As you can tell by reading it and by my platinum trophy, I love the game to death. It was an incredible experience. I don't post the review link to brag. I post it because at the time the bracket came out, that review had less than 30 hits. For a comparison, my Brawl review has almost 50,000. Part of that is GameFAQs being dead, but part of it is because for whatever reason, Kratos and God of War games are just not what resonates on this site. And even then, I did not think this beatdown would be as bad as it was. God of War sold like a bajillion copies and Pokemon fans were mixed at best on that Pikachu Let's Go game. Even with all that, Pikachu damn near doubled the poor guy. It wasn't a surprise Pikachu won, but winning this hard given all the Kratos hype was really something to see. Pikachu was super legit this year and was primed to kick ass well beyond the main bracket. This all but ended any hope of anyone other than him winning this division, too. Safer777's Analysis This match was never in doubt. Of course Pika would win. Now people say that Pika did worse than expected. But here is the thing. Pretty sure that Kratos has boosted. I mean GOW 4 came out recently and it was instantly beloved. Haven't seen anyone talking anything bad about that game. As for Pika you know him. The face of Pokemon. The best selling franchise of all time? The one character that almost everyone knows? Anyways I think Pika is legit. This win is good. Kratos has boosted as I said before. No way that Marston is that weak. Still another win for Pokemon. Man they always win these things! But next round we shall see if Pika is legit or not. (Spoilers=He is.) Also supposedly Kratos is the strongest Western character but I don't know about that to tell the truth. Tsunami's Analysis Why does this match feel so familiar? https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3809-heart-division-round-2-charizard-vs-kratos Ah, that's why. Same seedings and everything. It's kind of depressing to see how far our vote totals have fallen since then, and even more depressing when you remember that the current vote totals are inflated by the registered bonus...but it should not be overlooked that, admittedly only thanks to the registered bonus, Pikachu has a greater margin of victory than Charizard did. And Kratos has had a recent game, so that may actually be meaningful. This was the second time in as many rounds that Pikachu's percentage was lower than that of his next opponent, and the second time that hardly anyone expected that to mean anything because Pikachu clearly had a stronger opponent. Category:2018 Contest Matches